They're Not Gonna Get Us
by xColey07x
Summary: This is Harry's final year at Hogwarts. And just before he leaves for the Hogwarts Express, he loses the only three remaining family members he has. Torn between three girls, Harry finds this year to truly be the toughest. Rated PG. Reviews welcomed.


They're Not Gonna Get Us

Harry Potter walked into the kitchen of the home belonging to the Dursleys. He wondered where everyone was at the moment. There was no Aunt Petunia in the kitchen, making food for the pig, Dudley. There was no Dudley, waking him up whenever he was asleep. And, at his delight, there was no Uncle Vernon barking orders at him.  
  
He heard a scream outside as he sat down on the couch and turned on the television, but ignored it. The scream belonged to a female, who seemed to be young. She screamed again. And then once more after that. Harry wondered what was going on, so he looked out the window. He noticed the sky above him lit up by the stars. He felt his pocket and made sure he had his wand before exiting the house.  
  
He knew he couldn't use his wand, so it would be pointless to him now. He made sure that no one could see the tip of it sticking out of his pocket and checked once more after that as he turned on to Wysteria Walk. There, he found a young girl, who seemed to be 17, running away from the local playground. He made no attempt to stop her, but once he heard her sobbing and coughing hysterically, he changed his mind.  
"Excuse me," he said, holding her shoulders. "What happened?"  
"T-T-There were th-three people d-d-dead b-b-by the s-swings," she sobbed.  
"Three?" he questioned. It didn't occur to him that it could've been his aunt, uncle and cousin.  
"Y-Yes," she replied. She was beginning to calm down, and she finally looked him in the eyes.  
"I'm Harry," he said, not concerned about the events that had occurred.  
"I'm Mandi," she replied. She smiled, but then shoved him out of her way.  
"What was that for?" His eyes followed her gaze as she began running down the street again.  
"I must call the Min-er, police!" she yelled in return as she rounded a corner.  
  
Harry began to walk away from the playground, but he had wanted to see who it was who had died, so he turned around and walked toward the swings. He expected to see blood, and he thought it was just a Muggle murderer. As he came closer to the swings, he realized he was wrong... Dead wrong.

The closer he walked towards the area of the deaths; he began to find things that were familiar to him. He was positive he saw his Aunt Petunia's spatula, his uncle's shattered mug of coffee, and the tie that belonged to Dudley for school. He now sensed that something was wrong with his only trace of family. For a moment, he stared off into the darkness around him, but he couldn't see anything. _'Who could've done this?'_ he asked himself, being foolish enough not to guess. Lord Voldemort.

Soon enough, Mandi walked towards the swings once again. This time, she wasn't alone. Standing to her right were the entire Weasley family, minus Bill, Charlie, and Percy, but with Hermione. And to her left were Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Remus Lupin. Harry looked extremely confused.

"Mandi, you know these people?" Harry asked her,

"Yeah," she said. "I'm sorry I had to lie to you. I just didn't think it was safe to let you know earlier. So I asked the Weasleys, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Remus to come just to be sure."

"This is horrible," exclaimed Molly Weasley.

"For whom?" Ron asked.

"Harry," his mother replied.

"I knew this would happen," Dumbledore's aged voice spoke. "I just didn't expect it so soon."

"What do you mean, Headmaster?" McGonagall cooed.

"I mean that I was expecting Voldemort to make his return by getting to the people closest to Harry. It is a well-thought out plan on Voldemort's behalf, but since Harry never really cared for the Dursleys, it makes no sense."

"Actually, it does," Hermione stated. "With the Dursleys now gone, Harry has no protection."

"The Dursleys had it coming," Fred and George murmured.

"Quiet," Molly hushed in a raspy voice.

"Yes, Hermione. That's quite true. But then Voldemort would realize that he would either go under the protection of the Weasley family or myself," Dumbledore stated.

"What about the _bird_ headquarters?" Arthur whispered to Dumbledore. Not catching on, Albus looked confused.

"OOTP," Minerva told him.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore murmured. "Harry, you shall be staying with Remus, Alastor, Nymphadora, and the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer."

Harry nodded and knew where he was headed. The Weasleys took him back to his home on Privet Drive to gather his clothes, trunk, and other accessories. Time passed slowly enough. It would seem like an eternity until they could return to their sanctuary... Hogwarts. But for one final year.


End file.
